1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lampshades and more particularly to a lampshade having a customizable cover, for coloring and drawing thereon, which is removably mounted to a frame support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lampshades are in every room in every household. They offer a simple way for dressing-up a weathered room. Changing the color of a lampshade easily and inexpensively offers a room a refreshing new style. However, lampshades are expensive to purchase making them impracticable to interchange and replace. In addition, providing lampshades that are customizable and can be colored, drawn on or artistically improved are not only expensive but labor intensive to design and mount to a lamp.
While current customizable lampshades may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a lampshade having a customizable cover that is removably mounted to a frame assembly for displaying lampshade art.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to introduce a cover capable of providing an immediate and cost effective means for drawing and coloring your own customized art thereon.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a lampshade assembly capable of being less labor intensive to assemble and less expensive to produce.